Insanity
by KawaiiEuphoria
Summary: Insanity is a terrible thing... Isn't it? Song Fic; ABUSE!


A/N: Kind of new thing for me. Never done a song smut fic before, but there's always a first time for everything! There'll be... abuse, in this specific fic. So if you don't want any of that, I suggest you leave. Also, the name of the song I'm using is called iNSaNiTY by KAITO and Sf-a2 Miki. I highly suggest you listen to the song while reading! Now, enjoy!

.o.

Eren was drug into Corporal Levi's home by his hair twisted between the older's fingers.

"L-Levi, please stop! Hurts!" Eren cried, tears gathering in his green orbs.

"Shut up." Levi growled in response.

_... Hajime to owari no iranai imi  
Kono kokoro jouhatsu e to  
Dare ga hinsei o oboeteru ka?  
Kyouki no mado kara, sayounara..._

The door to Levi's room was swung open, and the Corporal grasped Eren's locks of hair between his fingers even tighter, and tossed the teen onto the bed.

Eren yelped loudly, and he landed on the bed with a grunt. Scared, tear glazed eyes gazed up at his Corporal. Levi's eyes held no emotion besides uncontrollable lust.

_... Konnichi wa, watashi  
Awanakatta darou?  
Sayounara, anata  
Saa, hanashi shiyou ka...? _

No feelings were spared for Eren as his pants and boxers were ripped from his body and tossed across the room. He was violently turned onto his elbows and knees by the man controlling him, and he felt his hair being tightly grasped once more. Eren's head vaulted back, so abruptly it hurt his neck, and had no time to think before Levi's lips were pressing hard against his and his tongue was already moving harshly around his mouth.

Eren moaned, allowing his eyes to dim.

_... iNSaNiTY  
Fusou shisou desu  
PSYCHoPaTHY  
Nonki na jinsei  
iNSaNiTY  
Owarenai madoi  
CaPTiViTY  
Nigerarenai..._

Levi's mouth soon left Eren's quickly, and the brown haired, perspiring teen lolled his head forwards again and allowed his head to hang. The boy shut his eyes tightly.

A quick _**'zip' **_could be heard from behind Eren and the sound of clothes rustling came along with it.

Eren felt Levi's hard, hot cock press against his hole.

_... iNSaNiTY  
Fusou shisou desu  
PSYCHoPaTHY  
Nonki na jinsei  
iNSaNiTY  
Owarenai madoi  
CaPTiViTY  
Nigerarenai_

_CaPTiViTY  
Odaku ga _

_tsudzukesou..._

The sudden penetration caused tears to stream out of the corners of Eren's eyes as he screamed. The boy dug his teeth into the pillow directly in front of him, to somewhat quiet the screams.

Pain surged through Eren's boy as he felt Levi's cock continue to enter him. He could feel his insides stretching around the appendage inside of him. He could feel the blood trickling out of him, down his thighs.

This pain...

It's pleasurable pain, isn't it?

_... Mitsuketa saigo kiesatte yuku  
Kuro ni nijinde AUTORAIN  
Makkura yami ni hikari nado nai  
Kyouki no oku kara, sayounara..._

Levi's cock roughly moved out of Eren's trembling, quivering, tight, hot body, then immediately back in.

He liked to hear Eren's yells and screams.

That meant he was enjoying it.

The sound of bare skin slapping violently against each other accompanied the howls of painful pleasure being released by Eren.

"You like it when I do this to you, don't you, you dirty slut?!" Levi yelled at the boy underneath him.

_... Konnichi wa, watashi  
Awanakatta darou?  
Sayounara, anata  
Saa, hanashi shiyou ka?_

_iNSaNiTY  
__Fusou shisou desu  
PSYCHoPaTHY  
Nonki na jinsei  
iNSaNiTY  
Owarenai madoi  
CaPTiViTY  
Nigerarenai..._

"Y-Yes, I love it when you- _GAH! _- fuck me like the d.. dirty slut I am, Corporal Levi..!" Eren screamed a moan.

The boy couldn't even begin to explain the wonderful, painful rush he got from this. This was his dirty secret, that only Levi could know about.

Whilst the tears continued to roll down his cheeks, Eren's teeth were clenched as Levi continued to mercilessly abuse the teen's body.

A sudden dry pain arose on his back, and he could tell that the Corporal was slowly digging his fingernails into Eren's back and slowly dragging them down, most likely causing the fresh wounds to bleed.

"Yes, Levi! Fuck me harder!" 

_... iNSaNiTY  
Fusou shisou desu  
PSYCHoPaTHY  
Nonki na jinsei  
iNSaNiTY  
Owarenai madoi  
CaPTiViTY  
Odaku ga tsudzukesou  
_

_Ne, doko de atta koto ga nai ka?  
Ne, itoshii kimi to hanashitai  
Ne, jikan wa? Kyou wa? Wakaranai  
Ne! Wasurete shimaeba yokatta..._

Levi's pace was now quick, his cock slipping out of and slamming back into Eren's, still quite tight, hot hole.

".. Fucking brat..!"

Eren recieved a loud, hard slap on his ass, causing him to cry out loudly and hang his mouth open for his escalating moans. His eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head. The sinful mix of both immense pleasure and pain was beginning to become too much for the teen.

"Levi! More! P-Please, give me more!"

It was almost as if Eren wasn't himself while he had this type of sex with Levi. It was if.. another person was taking over his body..

Almost as if..

He was going insane..

_... iNSaNiTY  
Fusou shisou da  
PSYCHoPaTHY  
Nonki na jinsei  
iNSaNiTY  
Yami ka? Hikari ka?  
iNSaNiTY  
iNSaNiTY..._

As the Corporal's movements quickened a fair amount, Eren's voice esclated.

"L-Levi! Cumming! C-Cumming..!"

The brown haired teen screamed as he released onto the sheets below him with clenched teeth.

_... sAnIty  
Mou mienai kuro  
pUrIty  
Motto nagai hibi  
sAnIty  
Sore mo shizumanakya  
"sAnIty"  
tte nandesu ka...?_

Not a moment later, Levi unloaded a wave of his hot release inside of Eren, feeling his inner walls clamp around his cock.

As their movements slowed, then eventually stopped completely, Levi slowly pulled out of the teen below him.

Eren could barely continue keeping his eyelids up.

Levi stepped off the bed, and stood beside Eren's head. The brown haired teen slowly began to gaze up at his Corporal.

Levi leant down and pressed a soft kiss to Eren's forehead, then continued and clothed himself back in his pants.

Before leaving, Eren heard the Corporal call to him:

"Now, go clean yourself up. You're filthy."

Eren could only smile and nod.

He loved his Corporal.

He loved him very much.

_... iNSaNiTY  
Fusou shisou desu  
PSYCHoPaTHY  
Nonki na jinsei  
iNSaNiTY  
Owarenai madoi  
CaPTiViTY  
Nigerarenai  
iNSaNiTY  
Fusou shisou desu  
PSYCHoPaTHY  
Nonki na jinsei  
iNSaNiTY  
Owarenai madoi  
CaPTiViTY  
Odaku ga tsudzukeru..._

.o.

A/N: You know what? I really fucking liked this fic, and I am proud of myself for writing this. I don't care if this gets hate or not, I personally liked it. If you want to know the English translation, just look up: iNSaNiTY English lyrics. Not that hard. So, I don't want any flames or hate on this fanfiction, since I warned you in the description, and until next time! Bye byeeeeee!


End file.
